heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Wig Wam
Wig Wam was a Norwegian glam metal band. Eurovision In the Eurovision Song Contest 2005 Wig Wam represented Norway after winning the Norwegian pre-selection Melodi Grand Prix. With the song "In My Dreams", written by guitarist Teeny, they brought Norway to a ninth place in Kiev. The song immediately became a huge hit in Norway, being among the most bought singles for 19 weeks and peaking for three weeks at the top of the national single chart , an achievement neither of Norway's two Eurovision winners managed. Also in Iceland and Sweden it enjoyed moderate to huge commercial success. The band's slogan says: "Rock is the new schläger". Wig Wam first took part in the Eurovision in 2004, finishing 3rd in the Norwegian final. With the song "Crazy Things", they could not beat singer Knut Anders Sørum ("High"), who subsequently slumped to last place in the final of the Eurovision Song Contest 2004. Band leader Glam also took part in the Norwegian preselection on his own in 1998 and claimed third place under his former artist name G'sten, singing the song "Always Will". After the 2005 contest Glam caused mild controversy due to his actions in interviews after the contest, in particular with the United Kingdom's BBC broadcasts, where he seemingly had to be separated from Javine Hylton during an interview in their after-show. The band also confirmed their desire to tour Europe later in the year. The Eurovision song "In My Dreams" may contain a guitar riff taken from another song, according to the Latvian entrants, who claimed after the competition that Wig Wam had sampled another song and that they knew which one it was. The Latvian duo, however, refused to reveal which song it was due to it "being Wig Wam's song". On the 28th of May 2005 Wig Wam were also special guests on the Norwegian Junior Eurovision pre-selection final, as well as on the Norwegian Eurovision-preselection of 2006 on the 4th of May 2006 presenting a medley of their Eurovision-entry '"In My Dreams" and their new single "Gonna Get You Someday". History Wig Wam comes from Halden, Norway, and they were founded in 2001. Before their establishment the band members were already active in the music business, playing in bands like Dream Police, Artch, Sha-Boom, Ole Evenrud and Alien, or as solo artists. Wig Wam worked hard to get to the top of the national charts, starting their career with numerous live performances across the country, quickly becoming one of Norway's most popular live bands. Their fan base is known as Wig Wamaniacs. In 2004 the band released its debut album "667 ... The Neighbour Of The Beast", which was also released in Sweden. Amongst other things, the album contains a cover of Mel C.'s no. 1 hit I Turn to You. After qualifying for the Eurovision Song Contest in Ukraine, Wig Wam are going to release their album all over Europe, in a new version called "Hard To Be A Rock'n'Roller…In Kiev", including the hit "In My Dreams". Among their musical idols, Wig Wam count the groups KISS and Sweet. In November 2005 the band released their first DVD 'Rock 'N' Roll Revolution 2005' showing the highlights from Wig Wam's best year so far. Included in this DVD is 'Wig Wam Symphonic' In March 2006 the band released its second full album Wig Wamania with much better distribution around Europe. In July 2006 Wig Wamania was also released in Japan by King Records with 3 bonus tracks. By the end of August Wig Wam’s previous album also hit the Japanese market. The album’s Japanese edition with 3 bonus tracks is being slightly retitled to “Hard To Be A Rock’n Roller… In Tokyo!”. The band released their third studio album Non Stop Rock'n Roll on January 22, 2010. In January 2010 Wig Wam were announced as the support act for KISS at Valhall in Oslo on June 14, 2010. In May 2012 they will release their fourth album via Frontiers Records called Wall Street. In March 2014 they announced that the band would part ways after thirteen years. In November 2019, the band announced a reunion for the „Tons of Rock“ festival in Oslo in 2020, without giving any information about further plans after this appearance. Band members * Glam (Åge Sten Nilsen) — vocals * Teeny (Trond Holter) — guitars * Flash (Bernt Jansen) — bass * Sporty (Øystein Andersen) — drums Discography Main article: Wig Wam discography * 667.. The Neighbour of the Beast / Hard to Be a Rock'n Roller (2004) * Wig Wamania (2006) * Non Stop Rock'n Roll (2010) * Wall Street (2012) Category:Norwegian glam metal musical groups Category:Norwegian hard rock musical groups Category:Norwegian heavy metal musical groups